1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying an image comprising a beam splitter for receiving light from an object situated on one side thereof and reflecting at least part of that light in first and second directions and retroreflector means for receiving the light reflected in said first and second directions and reflecting at least part of that light back to the beam-splitter to be transmitted thereby and form an image of the object on the other side of the beam splitter.
2. Cross-References to Related Applications
Our copending application No. PCT/GB 94/02611 discloses such an apparatus wherein light from the object is reflected by the beam splitter in first (20), second (21) and third (22) directions which together encompass an angle of more than 180.degree. around the object and which is characterized in that the retroreflector means does not lie between the object and the beam splitter as shown in FIG. 4.